Annex II
by Rev Theory
Summary: Bred from the minds of the greatest nations, Annex II has a mission. A mission very different from its counterpart. To destroy the Terraformars. Its team, a group of Teenagers designed from birth to be the greatest killers on Earth. But as the people they trust plot against them. How long will they last on Mars? Rated T but may change to M. Accepting OC's.
1. Eye of the Storm

**Eye of the Storm  
**

The room is silent, a cacophony of darkness weighing down on the individuals inside. All sat around the table, like the knights of old. The table is shaped like an oval, with metal plates in front of the men sitting around it. A hologram of something the men had little knowledge off, hovered before them.

"Akari, and Michelle K. Davis. Are your predictions… accurate?" An Englishman, with a rough accent spoke. His voice cared little for what was shown in front of him. Images of children, and some diagram or another showing their DNA.

"If we believe, what U-NASA has revealed. Then the surgery… benefits, have passed on to the children. Shall I go over them once more?" A man, Japanese. Thin and wiry with cracked spectacles added. He was the only one standing around the table.

"That won't be necessary. What you are suggesting is that we use the samples taken from the crew of BUGS2. Then make our own, Akari and Michelle K. Davis? Then build a ship to send them to Mars. Quite an expensive notion you ask, no?" A man, much larger than the rest with a beard as dark and grizzled as the room itself, with a Russian accent he asked. The Japanese man smiled, then cleared his throat.

"With the few samples we have left. I have devised a strategy that will allow us to get the most out of the few samples we have. While also experimenting on the success of our experiments. I have already discussed this with a few of you. Privately of course." A few men around the room nodded with others confused. "We have 6 samples of crew members from BUGS2, with the right amount of funding we can make children from these samples. The English representative has been given one sample and will be using a surrogate mother, to make the child. The representative from the United States. Has two samples, and will be using both samples to make one child with a surrogate mother. These will take up two of the control variables for this experiment." The Japanese man wiped sweat from his brow, and hastily took a sip of water.

"Its alright I can take it from here. Sweden, has taken one of the samples, and the rest were given to the Spanish and me. I, the Australian representative are collaborating with India to produce this child. Ours will be test tube born. Any questions?" This man spoke with a thick accent. Australian as he suggested and regally handsome. A little too young to be representing a country, but nobody questioned it.

"So the rest of us. Will we be carrying out our own procedures?" Said the Irish representative.

"Yes. You understand that these procedures must be carried out on infants? Our goal here is to see how the factor of age, and growing up with the surgeries affects the candidates for Annex II."

"But, by our calculations. Annex I won't be launching for another nineteen years. Why make a backup plan so early."

"Because Annex II is launching at the same time as Annex I. However the goals are very different, I suspect Annex I will be working on curing the A.E virus. Now what we are doing is very different, we will be trying to find ways of killing the Terraformars as well as setting up new life on Mars."

The men nodded in agreement. It was at that point they understood why the room was dark. Nobody could see the true faces of the other men, they were silhouetted in the darkness. So if any country wanted to betray the others they wouldn't know who to look for. These men may have been from varying social castes. From Teachers, janitors, to Government officials. Nobody knew. Which made this arrangement perfect.

"One last question?" A German woman spoke up, raising a few eyebrows in the room. "What if we can't get any samples to use for the experiment. Baby's with parents willing to have their children die are hard to come by. And I don't like the idea of forcing orphans into it either. So what would you have us do."

"The answers simple isn't it? If you own them, use them." The Russian bellowed making the rest of the people surrounding the table, uncomfortable. Yet everybody knew he was right. "You guys with the surrogates and the test tubes got it easy, eh." His continued a low chuckle, furthering the gripping tension everyone felt. Before coming to the meeting. Everyone was told not to trust anyone in the room. This mans presence reinforced that idea.

"Is that all?" The Japanese man asked looking around the room. Everyone nodded. "I will have the pleasure of seeing you all in 19 years I hope." Each delegate got out of their chair and left through separate exits.

All except the Japanese man. After each door closed. He pressed a button and the room lit up. In his hand. Lay a crumpled picture of a woman, whose belly showed signs of pregnancy. He stroked the photo tentatively, then scrunched it up without mercy.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is an AU where some of the higher ups in U-NASA are creating a second Annex Project. Annex II is launched roughly around the same time as Annex I with a different objective and mission. There may be interactions later.


	2. We were Born Sick

**We were Born Sick**

He stands, two and a half feet above the water. Staring at its surface, it glares back. The muscles in his legs are tight, his back arched, fingers curled around the diving block. He lets go diving. His body for a brief moment, is lost in the air, weightless and without effort. His fingers touched the water first, carving it apart like a steak knife through meat. Soon he is fully submerged. His legs kicking rhythmically, fluid like that of a dolphin. It seemed like an eternity for how long he was without air, but it was only a matter of seconds.

His head reemerged from the clear pool, and his arms began moving on their own. Pulling himself through the waves with certain ease. In a short lapse his hands touched the other end of the olympic sized pool. Just as fast as his initial swoop into the waters, he climbed free of its heated embrace. Almost strutting he moved like a cat, and as the tom sirs, a black haired tom and proud of it. Proud of the long black locks slicked back by the waters tug. Proud of his lady entrancing baby blue eyes and more than military jaw, proud, to a fault, of his fine musical voice.

With a hand well practiced he slicked his hair back once more, while flashing a cheeky grin to the ladies in the room. His muscles flexed to impress. The guys in the room scoffed at his poultry antics, while the ladies purred. This time when he took his stance, rival males took them on either side of him. The young man looked at both his flanks, sneering animals looked back. He gave a short chuckle, then grit his teeth. His legs no longer felt tense, as a digital effect took to his face. His legs grew larger and stronger. Not enough so people would notice, enough so he could feel it.

He heard the girls start a countdown. 3. 2. 1. He pushed off his legs almost splintering the diving board from raw strength. He hit the water faster than any of the others. His kicks tore apart the water, dividing it like Moses and the red sea. His speed not of this earth. Before he could touch the back, he rolled mid stride. His feet pressing against the smooth tiled surface, he pushed off this time even stronger than before. His legs felt heavier than they should and he began to slow. He still touched the end well before his rivals.

When he looked down at his legs, they weren't human, and he expected as much. The skin was insectoid in texture. Muscles to big for swimming, and the skin green. Looking at his own mirrored reflection, he saw a frenzied look in his eye with the insane desire to swarm. He dunked his head underwater, and held his breath. He could feel the rabid beats of his heart, come to an eventual slow. Standing up he could feel his legs return to normal, and his eyes go back to their innocent blue selfs. Getting out he made his way to the stands to watch the rest of the strokes.

Using a rainbow towel he wiped off the water on his bare pale skin. Drying out his hair, and finishing with the towel wrapped around his waist. A few feet away he could hear two girls giggling.

"I heard he does kickboxing!" This brought a smile to his face.

"Plus he is totally the best swimmer on the team!"

"I also teach if your interested?" He added to their conversation, they quickly shut up and laughed.

"Really? When?" They both asked.

"Depends, are we talking regular lessons... or private." He added a wink before wiping the towel over his shoulder.

"Where are the regular lessons?"

"The gym room." He answered unenthusiastically.

"And the private?" They asked, this time biting their lips.

"Where ever you want?" He shot them a smile.

After exchanging phone numbers with the two girls, he dried himself off in the changing room. Putting on plain white t-shirt, and colored shorts. It was hot out, the transition period into summer where the air was just a little too dry. It was early, about seven in the morning. The sun had barely even taken its place, a few dotting clouds created grey spots in a near perfect sky. The pollen that had recently escaped into the air from growths of flowers. Got trapped in his nose, making the raven haired boy sneeze. It wasn't a long walk to the school, not by his standards. His hair stung slightly, as the traces of chlorine stuck to it.

Within fifteen minutes he arrived at the school. It was uncommon for people to be in this early but he really didn't mind the wait. He checked the parking lot, only two - three cars max. One of them was his mothers. She was a teacher at the prep school he attended. It was his senior year, and due to his mother's guiding hand, he actually had enough credits to graduate last year. But he was instructed by her to stay just one more year. Therefore, he only had to take the classes he wanted. Easy things that didn't require much focus.

As he pushed the doors open, it was quite. Which was normal. Yet, he couldn't hear the usual sounds of vacuum cleaners or the distant comforting noises of a mop sweeping the dusted floors. He checked a few of the classrooms and they were as eerie quiet as the last. Finally he came towards his mothers. AP Biology. As expected she was inside, on the holograms dotting the classroom. Where the bodies of insects and mammals. Many he knew the name too. On his own desk, were two. The Desert Locust, its black wings extended trapped in an eternal flight. Finally, the Gorilla with its thick arms aimed towards the sky. The images were rotating as if in each others orbits.

"Some kind of joke, mother?" His mother, a woman who looked strangely identical to him. If it wasn't for his masculine jaw line they could have been the same person. From her black hair to soft cheeks and pointed chin. He had the same.

"Not at all." She looked up to meet his gaze.

"You going to tell me what I already know? Or is this just a crazy coincidence?" He laughed taking his seat in the classroom.

"Do you have your medicine?" She asked opening the drawer on her right.

"No, why?" His eyes flashed and his heart started pumping harder. Adrenaline coursed through his veins.

She tossed him a small pill. Her face sterner than usual. She had a phone in her hand and it was dialing. When whoever was on the other side answered she spoke into it.

"Subject is ready for Test One. Send the twins." She hung up the phone, and quickly ran to the other side of the classroom slamming the door shut, with the click of the lock the only thing left to hear.

"Shit." He tried to put the pill in his mouth but a hand grasped his holding it away.

"Looks like we got him cornered Aidan."

"Looks that way Ethan."

"Fellas, were all the same boat here so why don't you just…~!" A fist hit his back. He felt weightless then collided with the wall. The pill dropped from his hand. Marcus turned, clenching his fists.

His attackers, like his mother said were identical twins. Both blonde, blue eyed specimens. Just from the look of them he could tell they were Scandanavian, most likely Swedish. Both smiling incredulously. Marcus' eyes snapped to the pill, it was by their feet. To survive this test. He had to get angry.

He felt the natural adrenaline mix with his own hot blood. His body began to shake reacting to the changes, his legs began to bulk up. The skin molting into a slimy pale green. He could feel his spine shifting in his body as the muscles began to grow and expand. Clenching his fist, he could feel the muscles thicken and churn.

 _~ The Gorilla! A creature renowned for its strength and ferocity, the average male capable of lifting ten times its own weight. While the Gorilla lacks in certain areas of movement, Marcus' human form covers all of those weaknesses, his strong legs and erect spine allow for maximum potential with the creature's strength! ~_

He kicked off throwing all the force from his legs into a single punch. Enough to knock the heads of a thousand men. As his fists connected with the faces of the twins, his hands caved, finger bones cracking against steel like skin. They grabbed his torso flipping him to the ground, his arms held behind him in a submission hold.

"What!" Marcus called twisting his neck to look at his opponents!

Both the twins were like him, a black armor coated their skin. His punches not even landing a dent into their armor. Such strength, and without their medicine could only mean one thing. They were children born after the surgery!

~ _Pachyrhynchus Infernalis Weevil! Known as one of the insects with the strongest carapace bested only by one other kind of beetle in its durability!_

Marcus knew he wouldn't win through punching, it was time to change it up! Marcus buckled his knees and kicked outwards. His feet found the knees of his opponents, he slid away from their grasp. Standing, Marcus didn't want to give them time to prepare. He knew that with the Weevil's natural defenses, they would underestimate him! Marcus jumped kicking his leg out towards the closest twin, when it connected his opponent coughed as the wind left him in one kick. He spun smashing his other leg into his opponent's face sending him twisting away.

"Looks like Daddy gave you a sweet pair of legs!"

"To bad Mommy only gave you nice skin!" Marcus growled like a wretch, scanning the ground for the small pill.

"Looking for this?" One said, holding the pill in his left. Both the twins quickly regrouped at the front of the class. They both grit their teeth, needles in both their hands. In sync they both jabbed the other in the neck. The green liquid inside swirling as it entered their blood stream.

"Aww hell no!" Marcus tore his shirt off, he punched the ground trying to trigger something inside of him.

The twins clothes tore against the massive increase in muscle. Both of them losing control as their bodies rapidly morphed, one's hand shot out grabbing the desk. The wood shattering as his grip tightened, the other fell to his knees as the weight of his armor becoming unbearable to his unchanged lower body. After a few short seconds, both were standing again. This time much stronger than before. This time, in Marcus' current state, unbeatable.

Now that they had changed, the two were extremely distinguishable. Both had the bases of Beetles, that much was obvious. The carapace on the biggest was white with weird black splodges on its face. The antenna that grew from his head were short and stumbled with small hairs. His chest and legs were coated in that same white and black armor, his neck was collared by a thick layer of it too.

~ _Zopherinae Nodulosus Haldemani better known as an Ironclad Beetle. It is hands down the most durable insect. Capable of withstanding the full weight of car running over its carapace. The only thing capable of breaching its impenetrable hide, are the most modern of drills. Scaled to a humans size, it makes the bearer… near invincible! ~_

His twin was taller and his carapaces less bulky. But his muscles were gigantic, the armor on his arms were a mixture of black and pale brown, and his body was a bulging mass ready to burst. On his head, instead of antenna like his brother. Were two horns, one growing upwards from his nose, the other a much larger horn growing from his forehead.

~ _Dynastes hercules or the Hercules Beetle. One of the largest beetles in the world, it is renowned for its unbelievable strength, with some having the capacity to lift up to 850 times their own weight. To attribute this to Aidan he has the capacity to lift a 6.4 ton off road dump truck over his head! ~_

Marcus knew he wasn't a match for those two without his medicine. He needed to be fast, but his legs alone would not carry him to it. His spine began shifting, and he could feel the sticky substance extend like a natural part of his body. The appendages jittered as they released from their flaps, vibrating and picking up speed. THE BLACK WINGS OF THE DESERT LOCUST!

~ _The Desert Locust... its abilities were thought impossible to have emerged from the artificial son of Thien! Its legs are incredibly well developed and if converted to Marcus' height could leap up to a nine story building! The Locust is also able to fly near indefinitely with its black wings, while Marcus is to heavy to fly, the wings provide a massive boost to his agility! ~_

Marcus' eyes centered on the pill. His only hope at defeating the two of them. He got down like sprinter ready to take off, his wings began to vibrate, creating low pitched whine that rung out through the class. When he kicked off his speed was near blinding, he knew the Hercules beetle would be more susceptible to his attacks. Kicking in a wild flurry, he forced the first of the brothers away from the Ironclad. The main threat, who just so happened to hold his medicine. He jumped bringing his knee up towards the face of his opponent, the unprotected area. His knee hit something so hard he winced, leaping back, his peripheral vision just fast enough to witness a black wrecking ball heading his way.

He leaned back dodging the first swing from the Hercules, but not the second, it hit his left arm splintering the bone into a million pieces. He landed on his back, he forced his wings to vibrate against each other, changing the resonance into a sharp hiss. It startled the Herc and he kicked its shin, making him drop. Marcus recovered diving for the medicine one more time.

The Ironclad held his arms up to his face protecting the vulnerable parts, but Marcus had a different idea, he kicked the joints on his legs making him fall to his knees. With his undamaged right hand, he jabbed it into the guys armpit, making his nerves react to the strike. His hand unclenched and the medicine dropped. Marcus dove for it, his hand extended outwards trapping it between his fingers and palm.

Marcus leapt to the other end of the classroom, giving himself a wide berth from the twins. He threw the square pill up into the air, he stuck out his tongue and it landed softly onto it. He swallowed and the reaction was instantaneous!

His wings quickly retreated back into his back and his legs reverted to his natural state, the jacked up muscle stayed. He began to twitch violently as his senses overloaded, and his vision clouded. Soon his eight eyes were open, his fingers growing sharp needle like talons and his palms growing spinnerets. His fingers worked furiously hurtling webs in all directions! The Hercules picked up a desk and hurled it his way!

~ _The Golden Silk Orb Weaver Spider! A family of spider known for its golden webs which are 5x stronger than steel! It creates complex webs that modern science can't even begin to replicate. Its spinnerets can control the size, strength, and golden intensity of its webs! The fine hairs that grow on its body can detect even the slightest vibrations on its web, once it's detected you, you're dead, as this spider is a voracious hunter! ~_

The desk bounced harmlessly off the golden shield Marcus had spun. Marcus leapt into the air, tossing out webs in all directions. He landed on webbed platform a few feet off the ground. He stared down at his opponents. He examined his body in the reflections coming of the window. His arms were gold and black like the legs of the spider, same went for the rest of his body, pardon his face. His fangs were sharp, much sharper than that of the most dangerous dogs. His nails, long black claws, like the needled legs of spider, perfectly adapted to weave and rend!

Marcus knew his advantage lay in his web, so he continued to weave. Throwing out more webs closer to his opponent, in hopes of constricting them. They tore through the webs that got too close, they were too strong to get insnared.

He moved along its thin borders his feet were fleet but perfectly balanced, he maintained one point of contact with his web, like a more precise tight rope walker. He ran along the wall, the tactile hairs on his feet bonding him to its surface he jumped on the ironclads neck using as much silk as possible to bind his arms together. Once bound like handcuffs Marcus raised his fist to punch the Ironclads vulnerable face. His leg was tugged but he held his ground, kicking out savagely trying to fend off the twin.

The Ironclad rammed his head into Marcus sending him reeling towards the fists of his brother. One punch, two punch. Marcus skittered away back towards his web. He flung web at the desks, throwing them at the Hercules. Yet he swatted them away like annoying mosquitoes. Marcus bared his fangs and was ready to pounce.

"That's enough!" His Mother opened the door. Both the twins stood at attention, and Marcus dropped down repeating a similar stance to them.

"How did we do Ma'am?" The one with Ironclad base called out.

"You all get D's. Terrible performance from the three of you. Each of you, tell me why you failed."

The Ironclad cleared his throat.

"My failure was based on the opponent. His speed outmatched my ability to counteract him."

"False Ethan, you failed because you relied too heavily on your defenses and brother. You didn't once make an offensive approach to the battle, instead focusing on a single counterattack you didn't follow up on. When facing multiple opponents this strategy won't serve you well. Reflect on that. Aidan, your next."

"I failed because I didn't coordinate my attacks with Ethan, we outnumbered our opponent two to one yet we fought him individually, our fighting style revolves around the two of us working together in sync and once we separate we're dead."

"Correct Aidan. Marcus?"

"In the face of two powerful opponents I didn't analyze the situation and attacked in a frenzy, allowing them to work together to hold me off. In reflection I would focus my attacks on Aidan first, as his brother Ethan, is the slowest and wouldn't be able to help his brother in a hasty attack scenario. Ma'am!"

"Correct. You didn't stay on your web either when making your final attack instead leaving your strong point and letting yourself get ambushed. The hairs on your body will detect any vibrations made on the web. Allowing you to know if you're facing multiple combatants and adapting accordingly. Overall your performance was good in an unplanned scenario, you handled yourself well without the medicine but failed to utilise the full strength of your parent bases instead focusing entirely on the locust, when the Gorilla's strength would have been the most important in this fight." His mom paused, dropped the stern face and smiled. "I guess I'm being a little harsh here boys. In correction I give you all C's. Enough to pass, and move to UN Headquarters for the remainder of your training."

The medicine began to wear off, and the three of them reverted back to their original states.

"You three are dismissed report to my house and pack your things, Marcus. You three will be escorted to Headquarters together, any questions?" The three boys said not a word, instead maintained the salute.

Once they had broken off, Marcus went home alone. He lived relatively close to the school, so he didn't have to travel far. When he arrived, he made like a crow and sailed straight to his bedroom. Grabbing his school rucksack. He began filling it with all the keepsakes he wanted. Leaving behind everything he deemed unnecessary. He knew this day would come some day, so it left him prepared to leave. Yet in the thick of it all, he found it oddly difficult. After each item he placed in the small bag, he took longer and longer to fill up the limited space. Sifting through the many photo books he kept. Scanning through them he saw the many Birthdays, the Girlfriends, and all the team photos.

It was small things like this, that got him the most. He was told to not tell a single person he was leaving but felt compelled to tell the world. To see who would strike back, tell him he couldn't, cling to him like he so desperately desired. So he did, opening the phone he would shortly destroy, he opened up the typical messaging app his friends used. Scrolling through the last couple of contacts, he found his 'girlfriend'. While they dated, they weren't exclusive. Easier for him to leave that way if push came to shove. Yet in the many months they had been together, he found himself drawn to attached to her, way more than he should have.

He clicked her name and proceeded to type.

Hey

Shortly after she responded

 _Heyyy :)_

How are you?

 _Good I guess… haha!_

He smiled, small talk wasn't really his thing, they both knew that.

I'm a… Going to be gone for a while.

 _What? Like a trip, the semester just started!_

No. As in, a while a while.

 _Ohhh :\ when will you be back?_

I'm not sure, a couple of years I think.

 _WOW That is a while. I'm not sure what to say!_

I just wanted to say how much fun it was to be with you :') and that I'm going to miss you

 _Why are you leaving!_

You honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you! So I'll just say, I'm going to Mars!

 _Ahhh your leaving to college already. We can still chat long distance though! So thats good!_

I'm afraid we can't do that, where I'm going won't allow contact outside the campus.

 _Oh so you're going to prison! Got it._

How about, you ditch school, and come meet me at the train station! I'd like to have a goodbye in person :P

 _No prob, I've got free periods first and second anyway!_

Cool I'll see you then x

 _See you soon x_

He dropped the phone on the floor, and proceeded to stamp it into dust. He knew that his mom had already packed up the house. Most of the stuff in his room had been packed, just the personal effects he wanted to keep on the journey had been left behind. He looked up at the roof of his room, the smoke alarm. Which usually blinked red, was dormant. A gasoline canister directly below it.

Grabbing the large red container, he started dousing the room with its contents, spreading the liquid to the rest of the house. Where multiple canisters had been left for him. Once every single one had been used. He stood in the big door frame that led to the front porch. His mother had parked their small silver prius outside. He struck a match, and watched the flame flicker for a little while, in its fireball. He could swear he could see his very life burning in front of him. As if the person he was before today. Didn't matter anymore. He dropped the match, and he could feel the heat start to spread behind him. He almost wanted to run back inside and burn with it all, mixing with its ashes. Becoming part of the desolation, one with ruin. But his role was far too important in the grander scheme of things, and to go out in a blaze of pity was not that role.

He walked away as his home burned behind him, opening the small door to the car, he got inside. A small grin on his face as the car started to roll. As if he finally understood the pleasure in leaving, the satisfaction of leaving it all behind. Knowing you'll never see something again. Is oddly satisfying. He just had one more bridge to burn, before his exodus was to finish.

Once at the train station he snuck away from his mother with the promise to buy a coke. Heading over towards their usual spot, he saw the girl. She was smaller than him in height. Her face was rounded and full, a trace amount of baby fat still on her cheeks. Her hair was black much like his own. Her name… unfortunately didn't matter anymore. As he would never see her again after today.

"Hey!" She ran up to him, leaping into his expecting arms. He kissed her cheeks desperately, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey." He said back weakly.

"Cheer up, loser. I'm sure we'll see eachother again someday!" She slapped his pink face then kissed it gingerly.

"How sure are you that I just won't forget you when I get on that train!" He laughed then kissed her lips.

"Because I know you, you may pretend you're satan himself when it comes to girls! But I know you got a soft spot for me, and seriously. How forgettable do you think I am?" She returned his kiss.

"Not very, considering I bothered to tell you I was leaving!"

"Which I still don't understand by the way? But I won't pry, if you can't tell me. I'll assume its something top secret, and you'll be forced to terminate me If I knew!" She joked, but she was scarily accurate with what would happen if she did know.

"I was taking a risk just seeing you now." He kissed her a few more times.

"How long do you have?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I shouldn't even be here, my train leaves soon."

"Well I leave you with this, a thought. I know we will see eachother again. Cause it was destiny, we were meant to be together!" She kissed him one last time, this kiss was different from all the others. Those were just pecks meant to get it out of their system. But this kiss was the purge. All emotions pushed into the small contact between their lips. A final transfer of unspoken love. When it broke he turn and ran. To scared to say goodbye, because that meant he was leaving, this way he would have to come back, so he could say it to her in the ways humans were meant to say goodbye. Like when they leave to take their kids to school, and when they leave their loved ones behind. And saying goodbye to her would mean the later, something he couldn't do.

Once at the train heading to Washington. He saw his mother and the two brothers standing by a private cart. He didn't say a word as he passed them and boarded. Taking a seat in one of the lavishly furnished arm chairs, the rest of them took seats around him.

"Hi I'm Ethan."

"I'm Aidan."

"I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to tell between the two of you anyway." He stated honestly, being identical twins made it nearly impossible to distinguish between them. But while Marcus was face to face with them. He saw one crucial detail that set them apart.

"I actually have green eyes.." Ethan said pointing at his eyes.

"And mine are blue." Aidan finalized.

"That actually helps. My names Marcus." Marcus laughed as did the twins.

"Now that you are all better acquainted, Marcus. I'd like you to meet a few of your fellow Knights of Annex II." His mother started, making Marcus' jaw drop.

If these two were the other Knights. It meant they were Marcus' team, his team tasked with protecting the other members of Annex II. Soon he guessed Marcus would meet the other Knights.

"Looks like were going to be working with each other a lot." The twins said in unison.

"Hell yeah!" Marcus held out his fist, and the twins both bumped it simultaneously.


End file.
